This invention relates to locking means, and in particular, to a lock finding application in conjunction with two wheeled vehicles. While the invention is described with reference to its use with such vehicles, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
The increased popularity of two wheeled vehicles, normally configured as conventional bicycles or vehicles powered by internal combustion engines, for example, has become a relatively recent economic fact of life. Their popularity is such that many businesses provide special parking facilities for those vehicles. Although the initial investment required for ownership of these vehicles is less than an automobile, the cost generally is sufficient to warrant concern over possible loss of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the popularity of these vehicles had lead to an increased incidence of theft. A number of locks are known in the art which have as an object theft prevention during periods of vehicle non-use. While these devices work for their intended purposes, they have not been overly successful in preventing theft because they usually can be circumvented rather easily, or their size and bulk either have been insufficient for their purpose or has made the device too large for easy handling.
The invention disclosed hereinafter overcomes these prior art deficiencies by providing a lock particularly well suited for use with two wheeled vehicles. Preferably, the lock includes a reel having reaches of steel cable wound about it. The cable is extracted to enable the user to wrap the cable about both the vehicle to be secured and about any other convenient immovable structure. Thereafter, an end of the cable is inserted into a housing, thereby closing the loop of the lock. Plunger means is inserted through a loop along the end of the cable within the housing, preventing the unauthorized removal thereof.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a low cost, yet effective lock structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lock structure utilizing a reel for increasing the capacity of material available for use in securing one object to another.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lock structure and enclosure which is handy and convenient in size.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lock structure in which the terminal end of an encircling means is completely enclosed by the lock structure in applicational use of the device.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.